1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting device and a lighting system including the lighting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a lighting system including a plurality of lighting devices and a controller that wirelessly controls the plurality of lighting devices is known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-241270 (Patent Literature (PTL) 1)). In order to determine the quality of wireless communication between the lighting devices and the controller, this lighting system notifies the communication quality by changing the light emission states of the lighting devices according to a result on a wireless communication quality test.